Mass
English Etymology 1 From , from , noun use of feminine past participle of classical . Pronunciation * , * or , or * * Noun # The Eucharist, now especially in Roman Catholicism. # Celebration of the Eucharist. # The sacrament of the Eucharist. # A musical setting of parts of the mass. Translations * Afrikaans: * Croatian: * Dutch: * Finnish: * Hungarian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Slovene: * Sotho: * Swahili: * Taos: mę̀so’óna * Afrikaans: * Croatian: * Czech: * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: * Hungarian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Scottish Gaelic: * Slovene: * Sotho: * Swahili: * Afrikaans: * Croatian: * Dutch: * Finnish: * Hungarian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Sotho: * Swahili: * Croatian: * Dutch: * Hungarian: * Polish: * Scottish Gaelic: * Slovene: * Swahili: Verb # To celebrate mass. Translations * Dutch: , * Finnish: pitää messu * Slovene: maševati Etymology 2 From , from , from . Pronunciation * , * * Noun # A quantity of matter cohering together so as to make one body, or an aggregation of particles or things which collectively make one body or quantity, usually of considerable size; as, a mass of ore, metal, sand, or water. #* Sir Isaac Newton — If it were not for these principles, the bodies of the earth, planets, comets, sun, and all things in them, would grow cold and freeze, and become inactive masses #: Savile — A deep mass of continual sea is slower stirred to rage # A large quantity; a sum. #: Sir Walter Raleigh| — All the mass of gold that comes into Spain. #: Sir John Davies — He had spent a huge mass of treasure. # Bulk; magnitude; body; size. #: Shakespeare, Hamlet, IV,iv — This army of such mass and charge # The principal part; the main body. #: Benjamin Jowett (Thucydides) — Night closed upon the pursuit, and aided the mass of the fugitives in their escape # The quantity of matter which a body contains, irrespective of its bulk or volume. It is one of four fundamental properties of matter. It is measured in kilograms in the SI system of measurement. # A medicinal substance made into a cohesive, homogeneous lump, of consistency suitable for making pills; as, blue mass. # A palpable or visible abnormal globular structure; a tumor. # Excess body weight, especially in the form of muscle hypertrophy. #* 1988, Steve Holman, "Christian Conquers Columbus", Ironman 47 (6): 28-34. #*: After all, muscle maniacs go "ga ga" over mass no matter how it's presented. See also * Customary units: slug, pound, ounce, long ton (1.12 short tons), short ton (commonly used) * Metric units: gram (g), kilogram (kg), metric ton Derived terms * blue mass See under blue * critical mass * mass center (Geometry): the center of gravity of a triangle * mass copper, native copper in a large mass * Planck mass * the masses, the great body of the people, as contrasted with the higher classes; the populace. Translations * Armenian: * Czech: * Dutch: * Finnish: * Greek: * Hungarian: * Japanese: (しつりょう, shitsuryō) * Macedonian: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Turkish: * Armenian: * Dutch: , * Finnish: * Greek: * Hungarian: * Macedonian: * Slovene: * Swahili: * Armenian: * Czech: spousta * Dutch: , * Finnish: * Greek: * Macedonian: * Swahili: * Czech: * Dutch: , * Finnish: * Swahili: * Armenian: * Chinese: * Czech: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Finnish: * French: * Greek: * Hungarian: * Japanese: (しつりょう, shitsuryō) * Macedonian: * Slovak: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Turkish: * Urdu: کمیت (kamiat) * Dutch: * Finnish: * Macedonian: * Swahili: * Swahili: * Turkish: * Finnish: * Greek: * Macedonian: * Swahili: * : كتلة * : oferenn -où (1-1), tolz (2-1,6), bern -ioù , tolzenn -où (2-3) * : * : Masse (1,3) * : (1) * : (1) * : msza (1-1,2), masa (2-1,,6) * : (1) * : masă * : (1,2,6) Verb # To form or collect into a mass; to form into a collective body; to bring together into masses; to assemble. #: Coleridge — But mass them together and they are terrible indeed. Translations * Dutch: , , * Finnish: , , tehdä * Hungarian: , * Macedonian: * Swahili: External links * * Anagrams * * ASMS * sams Category:1000 English basic words ar:mass zh-min-nan:mass et:mass el:mass fa:mass fr:mass hy:mass io:mass it:mass kn:mass kk:mass ku:mass lo:mass hu:mass ml:mass nl:mass pl:mass pt:mass ru:mass simple:mass fi:mass ta:mass te:mass th:mass tr:mass vi:mass zh:mass